


德哈 | 爱亦可忍

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 霍格沃茨一段校史 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: X年之痒（？）梗，灵感来自另一个完成度不高的坑。私设拽和哈在厕所分手之后瞒着所有人交往了w
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃茨一段校史 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964557
Kudos: 5





	德哈 | 爱亦可忍

01.

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特离婚了。

魔法界至今对麻瓜的电子技术嗤之以鼻，传递信息都靠猫头鹰和纸媒。因此，即使预言家日报的某位记者在前一晚就目击了救世主拎着箱子从家中离开的场景——面若冰霜，长风衣第二个扣子开始全部系错，没走几步手中鼓鼓囊囊的箱子不堪重负自动弹开，墨水羊皮纸毛衣袜子飞满了一整条人行道……这条爆炸新闻也只能在第二天才被印刷出来，整齐地摆在报摊上，等待第一声尖叫问世，随即传遍街头巷尾。

纯血贵族与救世主的婚姻一直都都备受关注——从德拉科在最后的决斗中将自己的魔杖抛给哈利开始，围观群众就不得不一直紧紧托住自己的下巴。战争结束后，罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰没有多耽误一秒地举办了婚礼。哈利作为伴郎，尽心尽力陪着好哥们儿走完了全程，然后在新婚夫妻出发去度蜜月的第二天消失了。

他离开了一年，再回来时身边就多了一个人，一年前被威森加摩宣判无罪的马尔福家的小少爷——谁也没有注意到，开庭时间正是一年前哈利离开的那一天。

“是我主动的。”

哈利轻描淡写地对罗恩和赫敏承认，“我知道他开庭的时间，所以穿了隐形衣等在外面。他走出来——比我想象中的还要瘦，脸色苍白，眼睛红得像兔子。本来我只是想知道他怎么样了，”他耸耸肩，“毕竟他曾经在伏地魔面前给我扔过魔杖——不是谁都做到这一点的，对吧？”

罗恩看起来已经说不出话了。赫敏一直紧紧抓着他的手，此时赶紧点头，棕色的大眼睛里又是关心又是担心，“哦，可是哈利——”

“原本我真的只是想看他一眼，如果审判不顺利也许还能帮点忙——我真的是这样想的。”他避开赫敏的目光，脸上出现了和曾经卢娜脸上有点相似的、梦游一般的神情，“可从看到他的那一刻起，我就知道，我完了。”

他对两人微笑了一下，尽在不言中。

罗恩心惊胆战地看着好友梦幻的表情。

“什么叫你完了？哈利，你不会是……”他感到掌心被赫敏狠狠掐了一下，仍然勇敢地说了下去，“——被马尔福下了迷情剂吧？”

赫敏停手了，无语地朝丈夫翻白眼，“马尔福那时候刚逃过一劫，他为什么要做这种事情自寻死路？”

罗恩梗着脖子，“因为马尔福就是那种人！”

赫敏比他更大声，“罗纳德你闭嘴！”

罗恩：“……”

当所有人都反对无效，只能送上祝贺时，哈利才笑嘻嘻地给他们看了自己手上的戒指，以及一纸结婚证明——原来他们早已在某个欧洲小国秘密结婚了。这下大家更加无话可说，亲朋好友之外，救世主庞大的粉丝群体也不得不接受了这个事实，咬牙切齿地祝两人百年好合。

结婚典礼在马尔福庄园举行。据说卢修斯在儿子向自己坦言爱上了“那个波特”时差点心脏病发作，缓过来后暴跳如雷地表示要收回德拉科的继承权——然后就被马尔福夫人暴力镇压了。这件事在两人结婚五年后才传到哈利耳里，他笑得不行，问德拉科“暴力”镇压具体是指的什么。

“让我猜猜——西茜说，再也不给卢修斯的下午茶提供给那种他最喜欢的小圆饼干？”

午后的阳光正好，两人公寓的家具按照哈利的意思，全都选择了令人愉悦的淡黄色。落地窗的白色纱帘温顺地垂在温润的木质地板上，延伸出一个温柔的尾巴。

起居室除了他们没有其他人，于是德拉科可以暂时丢掉一些从小学习的礼仪——坐在地毯上，身体向后仰，放任自己像一只猫一样融化在爱人膝头，“——你猜对了。”

哈利抚摸他金色的头发，若有所思。

“怎么了？”德拉科抬手捏他的鼻子，被不满地打了下去。

“也没什么……”哈利说，“只是在想，六年前你刚下法庭，你父母也是。那么混乱的状况，我问你要不要和我走，你竟然答应了——那时候，你在想什么？”

德拉科笑起来，“所以你其实希望我狠狠地拒绝你吗？”

哈利挑眉，“只是奇怪你答应得那么爽快。”

德拉科坐起来，将自己挪到沙发上。和哈利肩膀挨着肩膀，亲亲密密并肩坐着，感觉对方透过毛衣传来的体温。

“非要说的话……你从来没有害过我。还救了我好几次。”

无论什么时候，看这个斯莱特林这样坦白都让哈利觉得有趣极了。

“你忘了六年级的神锋无影了？”他提醒德拉科。

“那是条件反射，不是预谋已久。”德拉科为他辩护。

哈利眯起眼睛，“那么重的伤……你随便就原谅我了？难道你——”他夸张地瞪起眼睛，“经常被人‘预谋已久’？”

德拉科被他逗笑了，“也不是……只是，你和其他人都不一样。”

“为什么我觉得你是在说我傻？”

德拉科抓住他的手腕，把人拉过来，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭他的鼻尖。

“这种时候你就不能像以前那样单纯点吗，波特。”

哈利发出低低的笑声， 往后一躲，不让他顺理成章地吻到自己。

“你还没有回答我。”他用手指戳德拉科的胸口，非常固执地发问。

“是啊，为什么呢……” 

德拉科作出思索的模样，浅灰色的眼睛里一片温柔。 

哈利忽然如鲠在喉。 

“那哈利·波特希望我说什么？”

德拉科的大拇指抚上他的嘴唇，来回摩挲着，“你都已经在这里——在我面前了。我该怎么办？我能怎么办？”

哈利瞪起眼睛——突然被塞了一串不明所以的反问，他好像有点明白，却又希望自己不要明白。可这下换德拉科盯着他，一副不得到回答就不罢休的架势。哈利没有办法，只好凑上去吻他。德拉科很轻地笑了一下，倒也从善如流，接受了他迟疑着递来的舌尖，扶在哈利脸颊一侧的手掌亲昵地滑过耳旁的皮肤，搓揉他柔软的耳廓。

分开时两人都有点呼吸不稳，哈利闭着眼睛将脸埋在德拉科温热的颈窝里，心满意足地呼吸他身上的气息。 

沉稳又凛冽，尾调的一点甜是锦上添花，多了一点柔软的烟火味道。

大人的感觉。

仿佛曾经那个无时无刻不惦记着和他作对、伤害过他，也被他伤害过的少年从来没有存在过。

哈利垂下眼，脱离了这个拥抱。

“明天要去见新的供应商？”

德拉科虽然被宣判无罪，却也不可能像卢修斯规划好的进魔法部，而哈利在学校就厌倦了官僚主义，两人一拍即合，婚后开了一家公司，利用卢修斯资源和哈利的特殊身份，在魔法界和麻瓜界做起了香薰蜡烛的生意。起初还有点磕磕绊绊，但哈利对麻瓜界熟悉，德拉科眼光挑剔又犀利，几次碰壁后也走上了正轨，到后来甚至将潘西·帕金森和在预言家日报待得不耐烦的赫敏·格兰杰也拉了进来，居然也合作愉快。

德拉科点点头。

“那我去收拾东西。”哈利起身。

“只去一天有什么可收拾的！”德拉科不满被推开，对着哈利的背影大声说，“说好的一起午睡呢！”

“你自己在沙发上睡吧！”

“……”

等身后终于不再传来声音，哈利在楼梯上站住，轻轻呼出一口气。 

02.

德拉科看中的这家麻瓜供应商在相当偏僻的北边城市。年末将近，正是最冷的时候，但有阳光的加持，依然明亮到不可思议。几人幻影移形到了一栋三层白色建筑门前，一个高大的男人将他们请进去。哈利眼看德拉科和赫敏递上名片，连忙也拿出自己的——动作熟练，思绪却莫名迟缓，麻木地注视两人一马当先，与对方辞令繁复地你来我往。

等达成初步协议时已经到了晚餐时间，供应商挑了一家熟悉的小酒馆，请客人赏脸。酒过三巡，每个人都不由喜笑颜开。 

哈利心里有事，不用别人劝就偷偷喝了不少红酒，直到视线里多出一截如雪皓腕，才后知后觉桌子旁不知何时多了好几个浓妆女人。他眨眨眼，第一反应是去找德拉科，一抬头正好对上他看过来的目光——灯光碎在那双清澈的眼睛里，哈利毫不犹豫地跌进去，思绪被酒精揉得一片柔软，忘了今夕何夕，脑中全是第一次见到德拉科的那一天。

——那还是什么时候，是在去霍格沃茨的特快列车上吗？他拒绝了德拉科伸过来的手——那是当然的，格兰芬多怎么可能对一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林一见钟情。只是这个斯莱特林不知为什么缠上了他，想方设法用最欠揍的话撩拨他，让他气得发疯。 吵架不可避免，但如果不是这样，他们也许永远也不会有交集。罗恩和赫敏问他为什么会选择马尔福时哈利其实说了谎——他们关系真正转变其实不是在战后，而是六年级，他对德拉科用了那句“神锋无影”之后。

虽然斯内普不允许，哈利还是偷偷去了校医院。正巧碰上这个马尔福抱着一只还打着绷带的手臂就想潜逃。最后不知为什么他们一起来到了学校的黑湖边。 

正是上课时间，这里除了他们没有别人。风拂过一旁的草地，哈利站在树荫里，看马尔福随意地岔开腿坐在湖边，表情平淡，眉毛却皱得很紧，像是一种本能。 

“别问我在做什么，波特。我不会告诉你的。你不会明白，我有不能后退的理由。”

哈利又愧疚又恼火，但当他发现马尔福居然又开始掉眼泪时，所有的情绪就都变成了伤心。

他很少有非常伤心的时候，艰难的童年让他知道自己必须坚强。可不知道为什么他就是受不了一个受伤的马尔福在他眼前哭。

不知何时，哈利的眼睛也湿润了。泪眼朦胧中，他看见德拉科站起身朝他走过来，握着他的肩膀替他擦去泪水，然后抱住了他。下一秒，哈利得寸进尺哭得稀里哗啦，把眼泪全部擦在德拉科的校服袍子上，呼吸间全是他身上说不出是什么味道但非常好闻的香熏味。

德拉科执意不告诉死对头自己在为什么烦恼，可这么近的距离似乎也让他终于放下了一些防备，抱着哈利，在他耳边反反复复重复着“我该怎么办”。

哈利不知道该怎么安慰他，只能偏过头一点点亲他的脸颊和耳朵。德拉科低头吻住他——动作不太温柔，中途甚至咬破了哈利的嘴唇；哈利倒吸一口气，温热的舌尖又追上来，歉意地舔过伤痕。

亲吻是最直白的倾诉。他能感觉到德拉科的失落，以及他对自己的说不出口的抱歉与疼惜。于是哈利努力去回应他，像安抚小动物一样揉捏他的后颈。很久以后他再回想起这天，只觉得人生中再没有过这样又甜又痛的心动。 

——头好疼，是什么这么吵……德拉科……该死，是谁把威士忌和红酒掺在一起了……德拉科……我在做梦吗？我是不是真的回到过去了？……德拉科……真的不是吗？可他的眼睛明明和十七岁一模一样啊……

灯光下的德拉科像是变成了一道金色的光。哈利是追光者，即使身体动不了，目线也要满心欢喜地跟上去，却在看清他身边浓妆的女人时愣住，像是在三九寒天里被泼了一身冰水，像是有人举起了一只手将那道光阻断了，某个在他世界存在了很多年的角落从此再不会亮起。 

玻璃杯碎裂的声音如同一把刀那样劈开了浑浊的空气。德拉科在所有人都没反应过来时猛地站起来，拽着哈利的胳膊将他拖出了包厢。 

“德拉科……”松本口齿不清地叫他，刚开口就觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海。

“德拉科，我想吐……求你了……” 

他似乎又变回了那个赢弱的学生，拽着另一个学院的男朋友的袖子，小声恳求他：“帮帮我，德拉科……”

德拉科不说话，推开洗手间的门将他扔进去。哈利立刻跪在马桶前，吐得昏天黑地。他听到德拉科出去的脚步声，过了几分钟后，他回来在哈利旁边蹲下，递过来一个水杯。哈利接过杯子漱口，委屈加上难受，生理泪水流了满脸。他听见德拉科叹了口气，将一块热毛巾塞在他手里，起身离开了。

再回来的就变成了赫敏。

“怎么喝了这么多……”她忧心忡忡地摸着好友的额头，“我看马尔福脸色不太好，你们吵架了？“

“没有。”哈利小声说，忽然问她，“赫敏，我那时候不顾你们反对和他结婚，是不是做错了？”

赫敏把他扶起来，宽容地叹气，“没有。我只是不明白你为什么那么着急？你明知道我和罗恩是一直站在你这一边的。”

哈利摇头，露出一个苦笑。 

“也许你觉得发展太快了，”他停顿了一下，“可其实，我们已经等了太久。”

那个吻之后，他们就心照不宣地交往了。

越来越严峻的形势不允许他们将关系公开，两人商量后决定对亲近的朋友也不说。没有马尔福主动找茬，两人连对视的理由都没有——在其他人眼中就是这个斯莱特林忽然安分了，私下里却找各种借口从朋友身边溜走，抓紧时间腻在一起。 

一开始很刺激。哈利承认。然而时间一长，最开始的新鲜感消退，取而代之的是在阳光下牵手的委屈。爱情的占有欲在阴暗处肆意滋长，所有的亲密都变成了歇斯底里的索取。

他们开始频繁地吵架，脾气上来时什么都说得出口，看见对方通红的眼眶却又后悔。自尊心不允许他们道歉，说“我爱你”时却是斩钉截铁的。

这段恋情只持续了一年。当消耗大过快乐，感情自然也走到了尽头。哈利不愿意去想自己到底哭了多少次——他对那段时间的印象很模糊，只记得自己大约似乎是变成了一个开关坏掉的水龙头。还好，还好有时间这剂最好的良药，不知从什么时候起，他开始能够平静地和其他人谈起这段感情，猛然间听到马尔福这个姓氏时也不再会心里一痛——即使那是在指代卢修斯·马尔福或者这个复杂的家族。

唯一始终不肯放过他的是梦境。

也许当初真的太过压抑，即使哈利已经释怀，曾经对那人掺杂着怨恨的爱恋依然存在于潜意识里，被大脑自动编织成栩栩如生的梦境。

很长一段时间哈利都会频繁地梦到学校的黑湖。 

他们第一次接吻就是在那儿，之后每一次想要认真谈些什么也都会来这里。哈利好久没有再悠闲地坐在岸边，却仍然闭着眼睛都能记起那一片阳光照耀下的波光粼粼。

春天连风都带着清甜的花香，夏天阳光将一切都刷成灼目的亮白色，秋天开始转凉，苏格兰最萧瑟的季节，他和德拉科戴着围巾在霍格莫德的角落偷偷接吻，德拉科怕冷所以跳过冬天，然后又是春天，春意阑珊时他和德拉科面对面站在这里。哈利提的分手。 

从梦里醒来时哈利几乎要苦笑——湖泊旁的草木香气似乎仍然环绕在鼻尖，最爱带来的大喜大悲包围着他冷静得不合时宜的心脏，而他明明已经很少为德拉科心动了。

曾经他固执地相信一定有什么可以永恒不变，直到他终于发现念念不忘都是假的，直到他经历了真正的战争、真正的流血，发现儿女情长不值一提。

真正的失去永远悄无声息。 

“可是你们结婚了，”赫敏给他倒了一杯热可可，自己也捧了一杯红茶。她凝视哈利，“我不明白——如果你已经不爱他，为什么要这样做呢？”

好问题。哈利心想。 

他想起那些偷偷摸摸腻在一起的，永不再来的午后——黑湖是个好地方，可惜光临的人太多；图书馆深处灰尘聚集，两人待不了多久就会开始一个接一个打喷嚏。无人的教室成为了他们的第一选择。阳光费力地穿透厚重的窗帘，打下暧昧的暗红色投影。墙壁隔绝了走廊喧嚣的人声，和桌椅一起，心照不宣地保护着教室角落两个缠绕的影子。他们背靠桌子坐在地上，他被德拉科抱在怀里，扬起脸，交换彼此的温度和呼吸。隔离了视觉，唇舌缠绕的绵密能更加清晰地被感知。两人亲吻一番，他搂着德拉科的脖子，任他将自己压在练习用的软垫上，脖颈歪成一个顺从的弧度。

“想做就快点，”他朝上方那个居高临下的混蛋笑笑，拽着他的领带迫使他俯下身，“我的论文还没写完……唔——”

德拉科才不管这些，手直接覆上他的下身，满意地感觉到身下人忽然绷紧了身体。愉悦的一方变成了他。

“那就来吧。”他对哈利眨着那双蛊惑人心的眼睛，“等下可不许说‘不要’。”——被不甘示弱地格兰芬多踢了一脚。

曾经他们是两只抱在一起打滚的小豹子，亲密无间，伤害自己和对方时都毫不犹豫；现在他们成了大人，白天彬彬有礼，夜晚驾轻就熟地和彼此缠绕在一起，快要攀上顶端时清醒地凝视彼此的眼睛。

哈利的指尖乖戾地扫过那个斯莱特林英俊依旧的脸。

“偶尔……也想要被德拉科粗暴一点对待啊。”

语气轻柔。是爱语，也是挑衅。

第一次，他发现自己需要用疼痛来确认爱情。 

“所以你的意思是？”赫敏看起来快要失去耐心了。

哈利却停住了。他的手指来回摩挲着茶杯的把手，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。要是他再会表达一些就好了——哈利沮丧地想，如果他能找出几个生动漂亮的比喻，将缠在一起的思维一点点理顺，再划分成一块儿一块儿，逻辑清楚地解释给赫敏，让她理解自己就好了。可说实话就连哈利自己也还没完全搞明白，然而对面女孩子犀利的目光已经看过来了，他只能强迫自己开口。 

“很多时候我都会觉得……我记忆里的德拉科，和现在的他，完全是两个人。”

他到底还是说了。 

感觉是个很微妙的东西。 他们从死对头变成恋人，到不相往来，再回到情人——短短几年，却像是已经经历了一生的苦难。战后，马尔福家族迅速没落下去，哈利却依然在神坛之上动弹不得。这样的两个人，当他们在都失去了生命中最重要的一部分后再相见时，又有什么理由不抱紧彼此呢？

“赫敏，你是一年前才被我拉过来加入公司的，对吗？”

赫敏点头。 

“也就是说——”哈利拉长声调，眉毛得意地挑起来，像个炫耀糖果的小朋友：“你们谁都不了解真正的，”他在“真正”一词上加重了语气，“——十六岁的德拉科·马尔福。”

曾经的德拉科，是一个不知好歹的金发混蛋，恨不得将自己高贵的姓氏刻在额头上。 

“当初分手之后我其实没多少时间想他，而每次想起他我都觉得很孤单，却又舍不得不想。赫敏你明白我的意思吗？——在很艰难的时候，我需要他的笑容来告诉我一切都没什么大不了的。他很自大，我知道。可你注意到他的眼睛了吗？明亮得要命，没有人可以对这样一双眼神无动于衷。我告诉自己：在与这双眼睛重逢之前，一定不能被打败。”

他张扬、刻薄，却也敏感、情感丰富。他有软弱的地方，他总是想要掩盖它们，可其实是这些地方让他更真实。

“现在的德拉科已经将从前的他埋葬了。他不得不这样做，因为他知道已经没有什么会挡在他前面。他当然变了，可我不觉得这是什么坏事，人总是会变，变了他也依然是那个德拉科·马尔福。”

“……我？开什么玩笑我当然也还是哈利·波特。”

他有一个从一年级开始就很在意的死对头——先前只是在意，后来变成了爱。 

“只是我最近忽然有点明白——有些事情真的只能是一期一会。”

哈利曾经也非常爱他。 

03.

与供应商的谈判进行得很顺利，与之相反的则是那天之后，哈利与德拉科之间越发别扭的关系。——那个人，也许是因为过去不得不在两边阵营保全自己，其实更敏感。哈利只是在他面前摔碎了一个玻璃杯，德拉科就什么都明白了。

他开始早出晚归，一周前干脆出差去了美国。哈利连着几天去赫敏办公室溜达，才得到了他今天会回来的消息。

德拉科出现在公司的瞬间潘西就扑了上去，抱住他，尖叫着要给他接风。哈利心中有鬼，避开赫敏谴责的眼神，答应了提前下班。 

一群人浩浩荡荡冲向酒馆，德拉科的身影在人群中也是显眼的。哈利端着挚爱的黄油啤酒在人群中艰难行进，盘算要和他闹别扭的情人说些什么。他想问他出差累吗，想对他说嘿想不想和我溜出去吃点东西？这里的东西很难吃，只有酒便宜。他还想告诉德拉科那天摔碎玻璃杯不过是一时失手——好吧他应该诚实一点——可最多也只是喝到分不清现实和过去。他已经不是小孩子了，怎么会不知道人总是要变，但重要的是你一直都在。而如果可能他还想问问他们能不能和好——哈利·波特最无法忍受的，就是自己不能在德拉科·马尔福身边拥有最靠近的那个位置。

或者随便说点什么都行，再这样下去他真的要疯了。 

哈利在心中默默列好了一二三四，却在离德拉科不远处忽然停住了脚步。

他看见德拉科正在和一个下属说话——那个新来的姑娘哈利听潘西说过，是和他们一届的斯莱特林的一个女生，来到这个公司是因为想要脱离来自家族的控制。招她进来也是德拉科的意思。 

灯光下，女生的侧脸纯美无比，于是严肃的总经理先生也不再摆架子，露出哈利许久未见的轻松笑容——他看见德拉科似乎是戏谑地说了什么，下一秒，他伸出手碰了碰女孩子耳垂上那个飞天扫帚的耳环，眼神温柔得让哈利心里迅速蹿起一阵凉意——他不是没有看过德拉科和女性朋友在一起的样子，可再亲密也不过心有灵犀，连拥抱都是干净爽快的，不像此刻，那双眼睛里明明白白流淌出了爱意，隔着人群都能将他的心脏淹没。

哈利忽然觉得很疲倦。

他想那个人是不是后悔了，是不是其实早就想要回到曾经的生活——他看得出来德拉科是真的开心，脸上是那种只有和同类人在一起时才会有的被宠坏的表情，而这种东西是哈利注定无法带给他的。

他和那个女生曾经是同学，所以一定会谈论过去的事情——这些事情中，格兰芬多的救世主会扮演一个什么样角色？好一点，呆板的学生；刻薄一点，小丑。

他哈利，罗恩赫敏，格兰芬多的所有人，在曾经的德拉科·马尔福眼中其实都是一样的，都是一个愚蠢的呆板的符号，即使日后他们在一起，那些银绿色红金色也将永远存在于他们心中，是就算两人如今坐在同一张桌子前吃早饭也无法忘却的景色。而此时哈利那么明白地看到了另一个爱情的可能。

他浑身冰凉地想，爱情一瞬，只有一瞬，他们都不该强求。

原来被过去困住的人不只是自己。原来他们都在勉强自己延续曾经的炽热。可爱情又哪里会有捷径呢？走着走着，也就到了死路。 

他们都早已不再爱对方了，为什么不肯坦白承认？ 

当天晚上，哈利收拾了行李从两人公寓中搬出。他痛恨告别，因此只是将一封信以及自己签了字的离婚协议摆在桌上。一周后，他收到猫头鹰带回的德拉科签好字的协议，随信附上的还有一份股权转让合同——他将亲手经营的公司留给了他，只带走了最初的本金，净身出户。

下一秒，哈利面前壁炉火焰变成了绿色。一个气急败坏的赫敏·格兰杰出现在他面前。

“他辞职了！德拉科辞职了！你知道这件事吗！”

哈利能猜到。他在座椅上动弹不得，眼看着赫敏打开墙壁上小小的屏幕，里面正在放德拉科的离职讲话——他认真感谢了所有人，简短地交代此后一切都由哈利·波特负责，最后甚至从容地开了个玩笑。 

听到自己的名字时哈利浑身颤抖了一下，他突然站起来，来不及和赫敏交代一句就幻影移形到了德拉科的办公室门外，正好看见他打开门出来。

见到哈利，德拉科先是惊讶，接着又笑了。

“特意赶来见我吗？”他的眼睛弯成一个温柔的弧度，“——那就再见了，哈利。”

哈利觉得嗓子似乎是被堵住了，想说什么却只发出一个奇怪的音节。他目送德拉科潇洒地走远，身体很深的地方似乎破了一个洞，冷风争先恐后从其中涌出，扩散至身体各处。它来势汹汹，哈利不得已蹲下来，抱紧膝盖，最后干脆直接坐在了地上。

整个魔法界看来都觉得救世主的婚姻没救了。就连他的朋友，即使无条件站在他这一边，其实依然觉得他疯了——这是罗恩在知道哈利突然离婚后的原话。如果说哈利曾有一刻有过天下人都不懂自己的愚蠢念头，现在却不得不承认也许真的是旁观者清——即使不谈爱情，德拉科·马尔福这个人也一直被自己放在心里。

他们已经在一起了这么久，哈利看着他曾经又爱又恨的少年变成男人，笑容柔软，在社会上一再妥协——小王子总要长大，可旧日的心心相惜还在，像某种生命力顽强的野草。

现在他大概可以回答赫敏，为什么他明知感情变了却仍然固执地要和德拉科在一起，甚至如果不是看到那一幕，可能还会继续维持这一段婚姻。

不过是舍不得。 

这个离开的德拉科终于让他看清楚：在两个人关系里起决定因素的，不是一往无前的英勇，不是十年如一日的执着，更不是死心塌地的追随。

是眷恋，是不舍，是午夜梦回惊醒后的温度犹存与怅然若失。

有些人永远都会被划分在最重要的那个分类里，不管时间与距离如何变化，都不会改变。比如德拉科·马尔福之于哈利·波特。 

选择婚姻不过是太着急想要把对方拴在身边——最笨拙的方式，结果是重蹈覆辙。 

04.

总经理办公室新来的秘书是原人事部的阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。不知道是不是她的错觉，自己这位在魔法界有名的救世主上司看她的眼神似乎有点微妙。 

一日她照例泡好咖啡准备出去，却被哈利叫住。

“那个……”上司欲言又止，“你在霍格沃茨的时候，和德拉科·马尔福关系如何？”

他的眼神忽然犀利起来，“你们交往过吗？还是——正在交往？”

“哈？”她吓了一跳，连忙摆手，“波特先生在说些什么呀……”

“他走之前的最后一次聚会，你也来了，”哈利语速很快，“你们聊天的样子，很……亲密。”

怕被下属误会自己是在责备，温柔的上司赶紧又加了一句：“我个人来说完全不在意的！就是正好看到——”

阿斯托利亚皱着眉毛回忆了一下，忽然笑了。 

“我就知道我没看错，您是真的很爱德拉科……”她掩嘴而笑，“您一定是只看到了德拉科的动作，没听到他当时说的话吧？他夸我的耳环别致，又问我有没有同款式的胸针，因为——”她停顿了一下，模仿那个人在说到爱人时无限温柔的语气，“——‘这个飞天扫帚，真的很像哈利·波特最开始拥有的那把光轮2000’ 。”

“……”

“……波特先生？”

那个声音仿佛仍然在他耳边。

“你都已经在这里——在我面前了，我该怎么办？我能怎么办？”

“那就再见了，哈利。”

——要他这一分钟起开始不爱你。

END


End file.
